shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The White Demon
'Chapter 1' On an islands somewhere in the New World The Sea Devils were causing their usual brand of trouble. Fortunately neither The Marines or any other major pain in the ass has shown to distract them. Zero: I'd love to see your second rate crew beat a Yonkou!! Pirate captain:'''Oh yeah I'd love to see you beat one of those Kaisho that've shown up recently!! '''Zero: Moron I am a Kaisho!!! Captain: Seriously?! Well I'd love to see you beat a Yonkou as well!! Zero: I'd stand a better chance than you and your band of women! The rest of the Sea Devils just stood and watched as their captain continued the pointless argument. Ayane: How'd this start again? Takeshi: Well no name there mentioned something about Zero having no skill or power...Zero took offence you know how cranky he's been for the past week, and that's how this debate started.... Ayane: Ahh yes that's correct! Captain: Oh yeah well....You smell! Zero: Really your going with that then?...Shows you have a distinct lack of intelligence as well as a lack of power!! As the argument continues a trio of pirates enter and head over to an empty set of tables near the door. The group moved silently into the corner, whilst one of their number signaled for the bar maid to come over and take their order. The girl quickly took down the order, before scurrying back to the bar blushing profusely from having her hand kissed by the blue haired man giving the order. Luther: Not bad, that girl looks like she'll be fun. How long do we have on this island? Edward: The word is the log pose takes a week to set here. The harbour master seemed reliable, so I'd say it was accurate. Kai: You'd better hope Zarah doesn't catch you chasing skirts again, you might not survive it this time. Luther laughed and waved of the warning, the bar maid cam back with their drinks. Luther gave her a little wink before turning back to the other two. Luther: I don't understand why she stops me. I mean what kind of reason is "protecting her gender from me" anyway? The other two merely rolled their eyes and smirked at Zarah's reasoning. Back with The Sea Devils the argument has broken out into a fight. Zero had beaten the crew and was toying with the captain. He then landed a solid headbutt knocking the man out cold. Zero: And that is why you'd fail at your goal! Zero sat down wiping the blood off his face. His crew joined him all smirking at the pointless argument and fight. Anna: You really know how to ruin a nice moment huh? Zero: Was bored....Though that fight was worse.... Aya: Typical.... Suddenly a group of Marines entered the bar armed and ready to fight. They begin to round up anyone with a bounty and make their way to Zero and The Sea Devils. Marine: You there...Your The Sea Devils! Your all under arrest for piracy and threatening the World Nobles! The second the Marine finished his sentence Zero burst out with laughter. Zero: My greatest work!! I wonder what their reactions were to the note! The took on an icy chill as is began to swirl around the room. Still at his seat Kai was spinning a single kunai in an updraught from his palm. His voice was low and calm, but it expressed just enough menace that it caught the attention of all the Marines. Kai: I have no interest in what your business is with these people. However having Marines around whilst we're trying to relax here is bothersome. I suggest you vacate the premises while you're still able to do so. The Marines visibly shivered as they received the warning. The man who spoke it obviously had Devil Fruit powers and the pair with him looked dangerous too. One sat flipping a grenade from one hand to the other, whilst the second was causally toying with a set of Tonfa at his waist. Luther: Even you marines should know its bad form to trash a civilian bar to catch pirates. Take the boss's advice and walk away. Several of the marines had turned to level their weapons at the trio now, the polished barrels catching the noon time sunlight blazing in through the open windows. However before the Marines could do anything Zero attacked he used one of the sub-styles within Demon Hunting Kempo known simply as Wild Style to decimate the squad of Marines. Zero: Focus on your main target next time boys....Though from what I can sense there are a lot more outside to "chat" to..... Zero was right outside hundreds of Marines were waiting included members of his brother's elite unit. Zero got up bringing his sword to his hand. Zero: Shall we? We might as well greet our guests. Anna: Well was a nice break...I guess we can relax when we're at sea... Takeshi: Sometimes fighting is the most relaxing activity to be preformed.. Idate: Meh, I'm not bothered really.... Aya: Shall I join in? Zero: Yeah might as well get some more real world experience.... Michi: Don't worry sis I'll watch ya back! Aya: That's what I'm worried about. Luther fired off a quick series of statements in his mind, his Devil Fruit showing him the truth of them. Luther: The aggressive guy is right, there are a lot of them out there boss. Kai was silent for a moment as he considered the situation. Kai: This town has been kind to us. I won't let some over zealous Marines trash the place because they want to be the ones to take down a pirate. He stood, slipping the Kunai back into its holster as he went, and turned towards the door. Kai: We drive them back, force them outside of town. If they want go wild there its no harm to the town and practice for us. Luther dropped a few beli to cover the tab and kissed the bar maid's hand. Whilst Edward finished his drink and checked his bombs. Edward: I've got enough bombs to fight a small battle and a signal flare here. Want me to call the others? Kai shook his head as the three walked out the door. Kai: Save it, we won't need them yet. Kai spread his wings and called down a powerful blast of wind. Forceful enough to knock down a dozen Marines and drive their fellow Marines backwards. The attack herded the group backwards away from the bar and down the main street of the town. Edward threw down a series of Cherry Bombs at the feet of the Marines. Whilst only injuring a few them the explosions were enough to herd the rest closer together and drive them further down the main street. The Sea Devils however were already in the tick of the fighting, Zero was beating anyone who came at him and so was the rest of his crew. Idate: Something seems familiar about these guys Zero! Zero: Yeah I think these are some of my brother's troops....Surprised they even showed.... Zero uses his Devil Fruit's power to send a large group flying back with a simple wave of his hand. Luther charged forwards changing his tonfa into giant shields with which he slammed the Marines up into the air, throwing the inert bodies on top of their fellows. As the group moved back from his onslaught he turned to his fellow seraphs, whilst crouching behind his shields. Luther: Somethings up with these guys. Every Truth Prediction I make says they're gonna hide behind the civilians. They don't care if they kill them or not. Edward: We've gotta get them out of here. Kai: Time to cut them down. Luther and Edward knew their leader well enough to know what was coming next and so dived to the sides as Kai pulled in the air around him. Kai: Lama D'Aria The razor sharp gust sliced down the first two rows of marines, whilst the others panicked and fell back. As they began to run they were struck from the side by Luther with his Shield Tonfa and crushed together into clusters. Before they had time to react they were blown apart by a bunch of cherry bombs going off together in the center's, as Edward finished off the teamwork to devastating effect. Kai: Find the leaders, take them down! Zero looked at Luther and shrugged. Zero: Obviously not his personal troops....Those guys have the warrior code of our people beaten into their heads... Ayane: Focus big bro! Ayane sends a good number of marines back with her staff before openning up with her Twister technique sending them into the air for Idate to send into some buildings with a powerful roundhouse kick. Zero: Right sorry....Ok split up Hell-Lords with me we'll hold off the marines. Everyone else get the people away fromt eh fight zone! The Sea Devils nodded and split up Zero, Anna, Takeshi, Idate and Namihime stayed behind infrotn of a large mass of Marines. Takeshi: Anyone want to bet chores on kill count? Idate: Whoever gets the least amount of kills cleans the ship for 7 weeks. Zero: Captain's privlages i'm excempt from that. Idate: Some of a....! Anna: Same here! Takeshi & Namihime: We'll take that bet.... Takeshi and Idate then charged forward with Zero and Anna following closely behind. Namihime however held back to provide covering fire. Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Collaboration Category:Stories